I don't want you to get sick
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: Fran doesn't want Bel to get sick, but will Bel finally knows about this? Bfem26, it can be B26 depends on reader


Pairing : BFem26, It can be B26 just change the 'her' into 'he'

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Munch<strong>

**Munch**

**Munch**

"Bel-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Do you always eat junk food like that?" asked Fran with her chin rested on the palm of her left hand.

"Not always"

"But you're eating the same meal as you had last week"

"The Prince eat what he wants to eat"

"Shisho said that junk food aren't good for health"

"tch" Bel finished his burger while Fran still gazed at her senior.

"What? Stop staring at me like that"

"Oh, yes, Shisho told me not to gazed at someone who's eating. It's impolite"

"Stop talking about that pineapple"

"Why?"

The blond stood up from his seat and walked away from his junior, left her all curious.

"Senpai"

"Now what?"

"You must drink a glass of water after you eat"

"Why should I?"

"It'll helps your digestive," without any complaining, the older one obeyed her and drank some cold water.

"..said Shisho"

"PFFFTTTT!" and Fran ran avoiding Bel's cold spurts.

* * *

><p><strong>Knock. Knock.<strong>

"Who's there"

"Me"

" 'Me' Who"

"The awesome apprentice of Shisho-" the guy quickly ran and opened his door before she could finished her sentences,

"In" Bel stated simply

"Ok" said Fran easily.

Without any hesitate, Fran entered Bel's enormous room. But not only his room, TV and his bed were also huge. Everything seems so big although the owner wasn't as big as his room.

"Your room is very untidy, senpai" commented the green-haired teen, but not even a single word bothered to hear by the taller guy.

Shirts, foods, drinks, and DVDs were scattered all over the floor, like there was a disaster.

**CLANK!**

"Ah?" the teen looked down and realized she had kicked a can, then she took it up.

"Soda?"

"Oi what the hell are you doing with my soda?" Bel quickly ran to Fran without kicking anything,

"This is a soda drink,"

"So?"

"You shouldn't drink it"

"It's me who decided to drink it or not!" the guy denied and took over his soda harshly.

"But sodas aren't good for your dental health, shisho told me so" Fran advised him although Bel ignore her.

Fran walked away from the taller guy and sit on the floor with her eyes observing her senior's scattered DVD collection.

"You like horror movies?"

"Yeah," He answered while drinking his soda,

"Oh.."

"What are you doing?"

"Browsing your DVD collection"

"Don't pollute a single DVD of mine"

"That means I could break it?"

**STAB.**

"Shisho said horror movies aren't good"

"So?"

"I better throw away these all"

"Don't, stupid frog!"

**STAB. STAB. STAB.**

"Ouch.."

* * *

><p><strong>Beep beep beep. Beep.<strong>

"Don't play with my AC remote!"

"Your room temperature is 16 degrees, and you've chose the highest fan speed. It'll make your skin dry unless you must drink a lot of water, shisho-"

Bel spontaneously threw his knife but missed his main target; Fran.

"Eh? Missed?"

"Enough with your bullshit! '_shisho this'_, '_shisho that_' ! Go to hell!" Bel snapped.

"If you still want to talk about him, you better get out now!"

Fran who didn't know what to do just stood there in surprised. This time he's serious. Her senior were truly mad at her.

But on the other side, she also slightly confused why were her senior mad at her.. Were there any problems about saying 'shisho' in front of him?

"Ok. I'll go," she lowered her head and get out of the room.

While Bel sighed heavily and lied on his king-sized bed.

"Finally.."

* * *

><p>But after 1 hour later, Bel still couldn't sleep. It has been so quiet since his junior left.<br>Not a thing were bothering him, even he could only heard his own breath. Nothing else.

He sighed,

And decided to look after her junior without preparing any good reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>Screech<strong>

"Frog?" called Bel after he had opened the door

Unfortunately there weren't any response, but Bel could see his partner was sitting on her bed, facing the window.

Bel closed the door as he entered the room and walked toward the bed then sit beside her.

"Frog?" he called once more

"hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know"

"..What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know"

"Is this one of pineapple's teaching?"

"no,"

"Oh," Bel looked away and facing the window where he could see beautiful landscape outside the Varia Mansion.

"Why do you like talking about pineapple?"

"I didn't talk about him"

"Didn't? You were talking about him for rest of the day"

"It wasn't like that," Bel looked at Fran,

"It's like the good things I know were only from him. Since I was a kid, shisho took care of me and always told me about many things so that I won't get sick easily" she explained.

"..Including all I've told you," she said,

Bel only sit there in silence, didn't know what to say.

.

.

"I don't want senpai to get sick"

.

.

Bel stared at Fran in surprised. She had just said it in her loud monotonous voice instead of whisper.

But it only took a few seconds before her face flushed into deep red.

"Shishishi.."he laughed, then moved his body closer to his junior.

"Don't worry about the prince," Bel cuddled her,

"I won't get sick because I'm a prince! Shishishi," Fran gazed at her senior

"Twisted senpai.."

Vice versa, this time Bel didn't stabbed his knifes on her but brought him closer to her face

"And 1 more thing," Fran interrupted,

"hm?"

"Don't get mad so easily, Bel-senpai will get old quickly"

"But you will still love me, won't you?"

The teen nodded without hesitate, and crashed her lips onto her senior's.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Chrome,"

"Huh?"

"Don't blow balloons too often" said Fran calmly

"W-Why?" which was successfully made Chrome panicked and stop blowing her balloons at the moment.

"Your lips will have the same length as Levi's,

.

.

..said Bel-senpai"

* * *

><p>sorry for my bad English! D:<p> 


End file.
